jakes_eastendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake's EastEnders
''EastEnders '' is a BBC soap-opera that has been airing on BBC One since 19 February 1985. Click on the characters to explore and re-visit some of their best storylines! 1. Phil Mitchell.png|Phil Mitchell|link=Phil Mitchell 2. Ian Beale.png|Ian Beale|link=Ian Beale 3. Sharon Watts.png|Sharon Watts|link=Sharon Watts 4. Grant Mitchell.png|Grant Mitchell|link=Grant Mitchell 5. Pauline Fowler.png|Pauline Fowler|link=Pauline Fowler 6. Pat Butcher.png|Pat Butcher|link=Pat Butcher 7. Michelle Fowler.png|Michelle Fowler|link=Michelle Fowler 8. Mark Fowler.png|Mark Fowler|link=Mark Fowler 9. 'Dirty Den' Watts.png|'Dirty Den' Watts|link='Dirty Den' Watts 10. Kathy Beale.png|Kathy Beale|link=Kathy Beale 11. Dot Cotton.png|Dot Cotton|link=Dot Cotton 12. Peggy Mitchell.png|Peggy Mitchell|link=Peggy Mitchell 13. Frank Butcher.png|Frank Butcher|link=Frank Butcher 14. Arthur Fowler.png|Arthur Fowler|link=Arthur Fowler 15. Billy Mitchell.png|Billy Mitchell|link=Billy Mitchell 16. Bianca Jackson.png|Bianca Jackson|link=Bianca Jackson 17. Sonia Jackson.png|Sonia Jackson|link=Sonia Jackson 18. Alfie Moon.png|Alfie Moon|link=Alfie Moon 19. Stacey Slater.png|Stacey Slater|link=Stacey Slater 20. Kat Slater.png|Kat Slater|link=Kat Slater 21. Max Branning.png|Max Branning|link=Max Branning 22. Cindy Beale.png|Cindy Beale|link=Cindy Beale 23. Pete Beale.png|Pete Beale|link=Pete Beale 24. Ricky Butcher.png|Ricky Butcher|link=Ricky Butcher 25. Martin Fowler.png|Martin Fowler|link=Martin Fowler 26. Little Mo Slater.png|Little Mo Slater|link=Little Mo Slater 27. David Wicks.png|David Wicks|link=David Wicks 28 - Angie Watts.png|Angie Watts|link=Angie Watts 29. Steve Owen.png|Steve Owen|link=Steve Owen 30. Janine Butcher.png|Janine Butcher|link=Janine Butcher 31. Melanie Owen.png|Melanie Owen|link=Melanie Owen 32. Zoe Slater.png|Zoe Slater|link=Zoe Slater 33. Simon Wicks.png|Simon Wicks|link=Simon Wicks 34. Lisa Fowler.png|Lisa Fowler|link=Lisa Fowler 35. Ronnie Mitchell.png|Ronnie Mitchell|link=Ronnie Mitchell 36. Dennis Rickman.png|Dennis Rickman|link=Dennis Rickman 37. Sam Mitchell.png|Sam Mitchell|link=Sam Mitchell 38. Carol Jackson.png|Carol Jackson|link=Carol Jackson 39. Sean Slater.png|Sean Slater|link=Sean Slater 40. Bradley Branning.png|Bradley Branning|link=Bradley Branning 41. Tiffany Mitchell.png|Tiffany Mitchell|link=Tiffany Mitchell 42. CJ Fisher.png|CJ Fisher|link=CJ Fisher 43. Chrissie Watts.png|Chrissie Watts|link=Chrissie Watts 44. Nick Cotton.png|Nick Cotton|link=Nick Cotton 45. Tanya Branning.png|Tanya Branning|link=Tanya Branning 46. Garry Hobbs.png|Garry Hobbs|link=Garry Hobbs 47. Johnny Allen.png|Johnny Allen|link=Johnny Allen 48. Archie Mitchell.png|Archie Mitchell|link=Archie Mitchell 49. Jamie Mitchell.png|Jamie Mitchell|link=Jamie Mitchell 50. Steven Beale.png|Steven Beale|link=Steven Beale 51. Natalie Evans.png|Natalie Evans|link=Natalie Evans 52. Jim Branning.png|Jim Branning|link=Jim Branning 53. Matthew Rose.png|Matthew Rose|link=Matthew Rose 54. Kevin Wicks.png|Kevin Wicks|link=Kevin Wicks 55. Laura Beale.png|Laura Beale|link=Laura Beale 56. Jack Branning.png|Jack Branning|link=Jack Branning 57. Lara Hammond.png|Lara Hammond|link=Lara Hammond 58. Denise Fox.png|Denise Fox|link=Denise Fox 59. Barry Evans.png|Barry Evans|link=Barry Evans 60. Lofty.png|Lofty|link=Lofty 61. Sue Osman.png|Sue Osman|link=Sue Osman 62. Minty.png|Minty|link=Minty 63. Dr. May Wright.png|Dr. May Wright|link=Dr. May Wright 64. Mandy Salter.png|Mandy Salter|link=Mandy Salter 65. Whitney Dean.png|Whitney Dean|link=Whitney Dean 66. Beppe di Marco.png|Beppe di Marco|link=Beppe di Marco 67. Sanjay Kapoor.png|Sanjay Kapoor|link=Sanjay Kapoor 68. Charlie Slater.png|Charlie Slater|link=Charlie Slater 69. Roxy Mitchell.png|Roxy Mitchell|link=Roxy Mitchell 70. Dawn Swann.png|Dawn Swann|link=Dawn Swann 71. Tony Hills.png|Tony Hills|link=Tony Hills 72. Gita Kapoor.png|Gita Kapoor|link=Gita Kapoor 73. Patrick Trueman.png|Patrick Trueman|link=Patrick Trueman 74. Terry Raymond.png|Terry Raymond|link=Terry Raymond 75. Ruth Fowler.png|Ruth Fowler|link=Ruth Fowler 76. Ruby Allen.png|Ruby Allen|link=Ruby Allen 77. Anthony Trueman.png|Anthony Trueman|link=Anthony Trueman 78. Jake Moon.png|Jake Moon|link=Jake Moon 79. Sarah Hills.png|Sarah Hills|link=Sarah Hills 80. Ethel Skinner.png|Ethel Skinner|link=Ethel Skinner 81. Irene Raymond.png|Irene Raymond|link=Irene Raymond 82. Alan Jackson.png|Alan Jackson|link=Alan Jackson 83. Vicky Fowler.png|Vicky Fowler|link=Vicky Fowler 84. Paul Trueman.png|Paul Trueman|link=Paul Trueman 85. Dan Sullivan.png|Dan Sullivan|link=Dan Sullivan 86. Andy Hunter.png|Andy Hunter|link=Andy Hunter 87. Heather Trott.png|Heather Trott|link=Heather Trott 88. Mary 'The Punk' Smith.png|Mary 'The Punk' Smith|link=Mary 'The Punk' Smith 89. Shirley Carter.png|Shirley Carter|link=Shirley Carter 90. Ali Osman.png|Ali Osman|link=Ali Osman 91. Lucy Beale.png|Lucy Beale|link=Lucy Beale 92. Lynne Slater.png|Lynne Slater|link=Lynne Slater 93. Jane Beale.png|Jane Beale|link=Jane Beale 94. Diane Butcher.png|Diane Butcher|link=Diane Butcher 95. Honey Mitchell.png|Honey Mitchell|link=Honey Mitchell 97. Robbie Jackson.png|Robbie Jackson|link=Robbie Jackson 78. Steve Elliot.png|Steve Elliot|link=Steve Elliot 98. Lucas Johnson.png|Lucas Johnson|link=Lucas Johnson 99. Kate Mitchell.png|Kate Mitchell|link=Kate Mitchell 100. Clyde Tavernier.png|Clyde Tavernier|link=Clyde Tavernier Click here to see the characters in a list. Can't find your favourite character? Click here!. We now sell Merchandise! .|200px|center]] Category:Browse Category:Main pages